Solwing
Solwing appeared in season 1 of 2009 TV series called Huntik: Secrets and Seekers. Solwing is a Krono-Titan resembling a six-winged hawk wearing the helmet of a Greek or Roman soldier. Being highly adept at flight, Solwing can dive at incredible velocity and turn just moments before impact with the ground, a building, or another Titan. A faithful Titan to Dante Vale, Solwing's effectiveness to Seekers stretches from ancient history into the modern age as he fights alongside the Huntik Foundation. Solwing was a valuable asset to the ancient Greek Seekers who controlled him. Due to his abilities, Solwing Titans served a great many purposes. Some were used to scout ahead in battle while others were used for fire power. Others were used as message carriers due to their ability to cover great distances in mere minutes. Others still were simply held as companions and friends. Solwing is a cousin of the Titan Sunhawk. Solwing was the first Titan to bond with the young Dante Vale. Since then, Solwing has become a loyal companion to the Foundation member and has fought many times against the Organization and later against the Blood Spiral. Dante invoked Solwing outside his house to protect Lok from three Suits and defeat their Mindrone. Solwing was scanned on the Holotome while Dante, Lok and Sophie made plans for The Golem of Prague. Solwing then alerted Dante that they were being watched by the Organization. When the team were attacked, Solwing helped distract a Redcap. Later, at the house of Jodis Lore, Solwing attacked Breaker after Caliban's defeat. In France, Solwing fought in the battle against the Organization in the Cavern of the Gargoyle. Solwing attacked some Suits in the Paris Catacombs. It defeated a Jokoul Titan. In Iceland, Solwing was invoked to help hold back the Guardians of Thor as the team attempted to find Mjolnir. In the King Basilisk building, Solwing took DeFoe's bag of the Huntik team's Amulets. However, he was defeated by Kreutalk. In Greece, Dante used Solwing to distract Defoe's Titans. Solwing was blasted by Mindrone but was able to attack Gar-Ghoul. Solwing fought with Madea on Madea Island. He gave Dante the time he needed to strike and defeat Madea. Solwing attacked Grier in the confrontation on Sutos Island. He was defeated by Grier's Raypulse power. In Klaus' bookshop, Solwing fought alongside Dante's Caliban and Freelancer Titans against Klaus's Suits and Brahe. In Romania, Solwing was invoked alongside Caliban against Klaus's forces on the roofs of the Castle of Vlad Dracul. In the deserts of Ethiopia, Dante invoked Solwing to fight a Suit's Dark Pharaoh Titan. In the Great Rift Valley, Dante invoked Solwing to chase a Midnight Rook Titan outside the Fortress of Iron Will. He worked alongside Den's Cursed Archer Titan to defeat Midnight Rook and Harlekin. Solwing then helped Dante tie up four Silent Soldiers. During a confrontation in Egypt, against Rassimov's Legendary Titan of War, Legion, Dante invoked Solwing to catch Lok after Powerbonded Kipperin was sent back to his Amulet. In order to protect Dante, against Solwing went against his orders and distracted Legion by flying off with the Necklace of Tutankhamun. Though the Huntik team managed to escape, Solwing was absorbed by Legion, and his Amulet was destroyed. Upon Legion's defeat, Solwing's essence was released and returned to the Spirit World. Hippolyta invoked Solwing to fight Rassimov's Suits. However, Solwing was hit by a Raypulse and defeated by a Bonelasher Titan. Powers and Abilities A Solwing's speed and agility make them excellent scouts for information such as enemy whereabouts. Solwing also possesses sharp claws that are strong enough to carry away enemies as well as a sharp beak capable of piercing armor. His powerful wings can create gusts of wind to blow away small Titans and even to slow down larger Titans. Gallery Solwing's Amulet.jpg|Solwing's Amulet Category:Creatures Category:Birds Category:Flying Creatures Category:Characters with superhuman agility Category:Characters with superhuman speed Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2009 Category:Huntik: Secrets and Seekers Universe